


Save me from what I want

by rohesia



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, What if?, the english fucked off and nassau is at peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohesia/pseuds/rohesia
Summary: Eleanor can see how the way Anne looks at her has changed in the last few weeks. [...]In which Eleanor is a dumbass and plays herself.





	Save me from what I want

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wanted to write because the scene where Anne and Eleanor plan to kill 8 men together haunts me day and night and I've never known peace since.

Eleanor can see how the way Anne looks at her has changed in the last few weeks. Animosity and barely disguised contempt are there, but hidden behind a veil of distress and bewilderment, evident when her blue eyes rest for long seconds on Eleanor's figure. Anne is particularly interested in her neck, usually covered in lovebites left there by Max.

She's doing it now, her hat pulled low over her eyes but not enough to make it look like she's in deep contemplation and not staring at Eleanor as she pours herself a drink. Alcohol is always a good idea when she's home alone with Anne. Today even more. 

Tension is starting to tickle her skin, alcohol is making her more daring and impatient, so it's not long before she feigns discomfort and shrugs, baring her neck as she slowly throws her head back and sighs. Her eyes are closed, but she can hear Anne shift.

She moves a hand to her neck and rubs it, making a show of it, her bruises lighting up under her touch. A low sigh, more like a moan, escapes her lips at the sensation and at the thought of Max's lips and teeth on her skin. It's not an awfully big leap from that to imagining Anne doing the same thing. Except it is. Anne would devour her, at least that's how she pictures it in her mind, and she was never even conscious, until now, that her fantasies involved Anne. But there she is, closing her lips on her neck, teeth slowly sinking in her skin without breaking it, mouth sucking and kissing and devouring. She almost gasps.

She forgets Anne is standing a few feet away as she comes to the realization that maybe, just maybe, she's not just trying to tease Anne, to play games in an attempt to win her boredom. Maybe she wants it. Maybe she has for more than she realizes.

Well, fuck. 

“You look sick,” Anne says, rousing her from her temporary daze. 

She is going to be sick if that feeling persists. Rubbing her neck and making a face, she feigns discomfort. “I'm fine. Just a kink in my neck.”

“Didn't ask. But I just cleaned the place.”

Eleanor drops her hand and rolls her eyes.

“Charming.” 

Anne replies with a sarcastic smirk and gets back to sharpening her knives.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will ever have a sequel where they finally get over themselves and bang. Hopefully?


End file.
